Kairi and the search for Sora
by Finalcool720
Summary: Sora took Kari place and it was up to her to defeat Xehanort and his other slevs.She did that and was told Sora was in another world.She goes their and see pokemon for the first time and with the help of Ash , Mallow ,Tapu Koko , and Pikachu finds the one she loves a one shot for now.


I do not own Kingdom Hearts or pokemon and this is just for fun and a one shot for now.

Chapter 1

Kairi slashed at Xenoheart with her Keyblade.Her tears still fresh as Sora rushed Master Xehanort and pushed her out of his clutches.Kari dodge Xenoheart's stikes.She made her way forward on her own.She saw Master Xehanort made Sora vanish.She clinched her fist "Xehanort I will defeat you in Sora stead"She said.Xehanort laughed as he took his leave.Kari saw before her Xenoheart , Xemnas , and Ansem.She took a breath casting Cura on herself.

She noticed Riku and King Micky arrive and stood by her side."Where's Sora Kari"King Micky asked.Kairi took a breath "He sacrificed himself for me"She said.Riku wanted to hug her noticing the tears."Later Riku"She said turning her head to face him.Riku nodded as they focused on thier opponents.Kairi dodged the strikes of Xenoheart and finished him off with fira and one last strike from her keybalde.King Micky and Riku finished off Ansem and Xemnas.

Kairi saw the path way open to where Xehanort went.She took a breath "For Sora"She said.She walked forward "Not alone"She heard.She turned and saw Donald and Goofy.She nodded and they went onward and saw Xehanort waiting.She attacked with her Keybalde.Donald took care of healing.Goofy defended Kairi and Donald.Xehanort was defeated.Kairi smiled and heard him Whiaper where Sora could be found.

After the battle she found the pathway to to the world Xehanort said.King Mickey looked at Kari."Kairi you should know if you go to that world you might not get back"He said.Kairi nodded "but I have to go King Mickey ,Sora would do the same for me"She said.King Micky nodded "Well then may your heart guide you Kairi"He said.Kairi smiled and used her Keyblade to open the path.

She went threw the portal and saw strange creatures.She saw the portal close and noticed she still had her keyblade.She took a breath and unsummoned her keyblade.She saw a creature it front of her.She saw a boy saying hi to it.He turned and faced Kairi."That's Tapu Koko , and I am Ash nice to meet you"He said.Kairi nodded "Hi Ash , I am Kairi"She said.Tapu Koko then greeted Kairi by giving her a great ball.Kari looked at the Great ball confused."Oh Kairi that's how you catch a pokemon"Ash said.

Kairi nodded noticing the pokemon next to Ash.Ash smiled "That's my partner Pikachu"He said.Kairi smiled "Nice to meet you Pikachu"She said.Kairi walked out of the forest noticing Tapu Koko , Ash , and Pikachu following her."Why are you following me"She asked.Ash stretched his arms "Oh it seems your searching for someone , plus me and pikachu were battling Tapu Koko when you came from that portal Kairi"He said.Kairi eyes widen and took Ash's hand."That's right my friend Sora was brought to this world and I am looking for him"She said.

Ash nodded as did Tapu Koko."We want to help you Kairi"He said.Kairi sighed thinking about it."Sure thanks Ash , Tapu Koko"She said.Pikachu almost thunder shocked her.Kairi looked at Pikachu "You as well Pikachu"She added."Pika"Pikachu said.Ash Laughed "Come on you must be hungry Kairi ,We can get some food and then look for Sora"He said.

Kairi nodded following them to a restaurant."Welcome to Mallow's family restaurant"Ash said.Kairi nodded as they headed inside.She didn't notice a young boy who looked like Sora as She , Ash , Pikachu , and Tapu Koko took seats at a table.Mallow came out of the kitchen and saw the four and wondered what was going on."Ash why are you hanging out with Tapu Koko , and a new girl"She asked.Ash smiled and kissed Mallow "Sorry I'll Explain my girlfriend "He said.

Ash took Mallow's hand and explained everything in the kitchen.Mallow came out a few minutes later."I'll help as well Kairi"She said.Kairi smiled and hugged Mallow "Thanks"She said.Mallow nodded "I'll be back with some of my family's home cooking for all of us"She said as Ash helped her in the kitchen.Tapu Koko looked at Kairi wanting to see her keyblade.Kairi wasn't sure but summoned her keyblade.She practice a few swings and noticed they were being watched.

Mallow came with the food and took a seat as did ash."Now then lets begin determining where to start our search"Kairi said with Keyblade in hand.Ash , Mallow , Pikachu , Tapu Koko nodded in agreement.Outside the window."Who's Sora , what's with that weapon , and why is Tapu Koko and Ash and friends helping"James said."Lets keep watching them"Meowth said as Jessie nodded in agreement.

End of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked and please review.


End file.
